furry mates
by wolf-of-death-Hanone
Summary: this is a sasodei fic dont liky dont ready and bewarned my spellin may be off although i do try my best so if it is off i would like to hear from u so that i cen try and get somone to make it better : thanx anyways enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Sasori was busy reparing his puppets when Hidan came in as loadly as as anyone could get, "hay Sasori fucker! Leader-bitch needs you down his ofice now he said it was for something fucking important." With that he turned heel to find his partner to piss off.

Sasori, hating to keep people waiting, got up; placing his puppet down gently, and walked to Pein's office. He did a mental check on what he and his blond partner could of done now or what kind of mision they had to take. He hoped it wasn't deidara getting into trouble again, hell the kid has only been in akatsuki for 3 wekks and already has been in trouble with like every member of the akatsuki!

He had finally reached the office when he heard a noise that sounded like a wolf cub, what on earth would leader want with a wolf cub? sasori thought as he knocked on the door. He heard Pein call him in from the other side and walked in. The first thing that he saw was Pein looking rather amuzed by somthing and that was when sasori followed his gaze which landed on a small wolf cub that was a golden with a white belly and paws, cub. Sasori thought that it looked alot like his partner, deidara.

"As you can probable guess, this is deidara." Pein said glancing at sasori and smirked when sasori's eyes went wide as dinner plates as he stared at the wolf pup that was currently busy trying to eat Pein's chair leg and soon founsd that it wasnt the most tastest of all things. Sasori couldn't help but smile slightly at this behavour.

Pein watched deidara for a while, before turning back to sasori "well as you can see he needs taken care off so you wont be having missions til i can find a way to fix this or whatever justu this is weres off got it?" sasori nodded as he picked up deidara wolf pup and headed to their shared room.

Sasori placed deidara onto the floor and deidara immedietly went to sasori's puppet and started to play with it. Sasori ran over to the pup and moved it out of harms way before turning to his puppet and but it away so that deidara wouldn't hurt himself. If truth be told, sasori really loved the teen. He found thi out just only a week after the kid joined, he tried to deny these fellings by caling deidara names and ignoreing him but it only pained him to see deidara's face sad and upset.

Sasori studied deidara as he played around with anything that looked remotly interesting to him and saw that he was acting very unlike himself and soon came to the conclusion that this wolf pup didnt have deidara's mind in at all. Sasori also figured that if this pup was not acting like deidara then surely the pup wounldn't be able to unserstand him as well right?

Sasori picked up the wolf cub that was starting to yarn, it was very cute actually, placing the cub on the bed sasori stripped down to his boxers and got in bed cuddling the wolf-cub deidara. "Night dei-chan, love you.." sasori drifted of to sleep with a smile on his face dreaming of him and deidara together. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Night dei-chan, love you.." sasori drifted of to sleep with a smile on his face dreaming of him and deidara together.

----------------------------- next day-  
sasori woke up feeling a weight on his chest, this confused the puppet master and he didn't like being confused. He looked down at the sorce of the weight and was surprised to see his partner laying on him with a content smile on his face.

sasori almost smiled but caught him self from doing so and instead; he prodded deidara none to gently either. "Oi brat. Wake up!" deidara stirred but didn't wake up, sasori frowned and forgot that dei dei- whoa wait a minuet! when did sasori call deidara deidei!? it just wasn't right! sasori shook his head as thou to get rid of the thoughts.

This woke deidara up which made sasori feel somewhat dissapionted even thou he thought he felt no emotions, apperently he did when it came to the blande that was currently lead on him looking around confused. It was a cute sight to see in sasori's view.

" huh whats going on?" a sleepy deidara asked rubbing his eyes. sasori looked around his room looking for the wolf from yesterday that he just remembered about, " deidara...did you see a cat anywhere? oh and why were you on me?" the blonde froze and sasori swore he saw a blush on his cheeks.

" sasori danna..i...i was the wolf pup..." now he was defiantly blushing. Sasori blink once then twice and then again. " What? " the word was dragged out making deidara flinch. " i was...the wolf pup?" deidara glanced at sasori to see him glare at him in return.

deidara gulped and was about to get up when he realized that he was naked, he yelped and dove back under the covers hoping against hope that sasori didn't see, unfortunately sasori did but didn't say anything. "You didn't hear anything yesterday did you?"

Deidara fidgeted with his fingers nervously which confirmed the puppet master's fears. Deodara saw sasori look away looking somewhat embarrassed being caught saying those sweet words to him last night. Deidara thought that it was sweet and he really loved his danna, to him sasori was the most precious thing in life even more precious than his art work which was hard to beat. Deidara blushed a little as he moved closer to his danna who was on the other end of the bed. Sasori saw deidara move closer but made no effort to move away, he just couldn't.

"Danna un? are you ok un?" deidara hugged his danna and looked upa t him with uke-ish eyes. damn your cuteness deidei sasori looked at deidara before kissing him lightly on the lips. Deidara was hesitant to return the kiss at first which made sasori think that deidara was going to reject him and was surprised when deidara kissed back with more passion, this soon lead to a full on make out, it soon finished leaving them both breathless.

"*pant* danna? *pant* i thought *pant*you didn't like me *pant*" deidara asked, his eyes half lidded. Sasori smirked and put his forehead onto the blondes forehead, "now why would you think that?" deidara smiled shyly and nuzzled sasori in his neck.

Sasori smiled at the display of affection before flipping deidara onto his back and pinning him. "I'm seme sorry deidei," deidar huffed but didn't move as sasori went to kiss his neck and suck it. It soon bacame hard for deidara to keep in his moans as sasori did his magic on the bomber.

they both soon became hard, "danna...please?" deidara begged looking at sasori with lust filled eyes, sasori had a simlar look but he was managing to keep his emotions into check more. Sasori nodded andyanked down deidara's pants and boxers as well as his own.

Screams and moans could be heard all over the akatsuki hideout, that is, if anyone was there. "DANNA!" with that last scream deidara came over their stomaches and not soon after sasori came as well.

They both lead down to sleep, deidara snuggled up to sasori and they were both about to fall asleep when sasori suddenly turned all furry.

"sasori....your a kitten!?" 


End file.
